The Remake: Love is Rough
by Kohana Uchiha
Summary: This is Rough love to the extreme


I OWN NOTHING AT ALL REALLY IM POOR I NEED COOKIES

* * *

Gaara threw the panting Inuzuka onto the bed and Kiba yelps in surprise. Gaara smirks, his eyes clouded with lust for the dog boy.

"Well now, what a promising position you're in." He purred, licking his lips.

Kiba's eyes widen in shock, confused. "Wh...what??" You could see a small blush starting to spread on his cheek.

"Kiba you can be the most wild and perverted person I have ever met but in situations like this you always act like an innocent little virgin, why is that...Kiba?"

Gaara got on the bed on his hands and knees and slowly starting crawling towards the blushing Inuzuka. Kiba wrapped himself up in the covers.

"Are you scared?" Gaara asked, smirking cruely.

"N..no w..w-why would I be?" Kiba's nervousness started show more as he stuttered. But Gaara knew he was nervouse before he starting jumping over his words...he could smell the fear.

He knew Gaara wouldn't try hurt him, atleast not severely, but the cruel intent that showed in his eyes was starting to rattle him a bit. He wasn't neccessarily scared of Gaara, but what of what his relationship with him will become.

"You're shaking, are you really that scared...Kiba?" Gaara chuckled sadisticly, laughing at him, enjoying his fear.

"N...no j...just...just..." Kiba didn't want to explain anything, fearing the wrong words, any slip up, may drive him away or maybe...he really was scared of him.

Gaara closed in on Kiba and looked into his eyes. They were close enough that there noses were almost touching and close enough that their lips slightly brushed against each other.

Gaara whispered. "Admitt it...you're scared. You're scared of what could happen in the future with me. You are scared of what I can do to you and your body. You're scared of admitting your darkest secrets to me. You're scared of me."

Kiba pushed him back and switched their positions. "I was scared ok...I was scared of what you could do and what you could still do to me. I was scared of admitting my secrets." He held Gaara's wrists tightly. "And I'm still scared of the future...but thats not gonna stop me from having you in it is it?."

Gaara just laid there staring at him, at a loss for words. After a short while he collected himself enough to speak. "Why would you want me of all people in your future? There will only be destruction."

Kiba looks into Gaaras eyes, he was serious. "I dont care!" His grip on Gaara's wrist tightened and he whispered to him. "I don't care. I don't care, I just want to be with you, to talk to you, to hug you, to kiss you, to wake up knowing that you're there. I want to make love to you knowing that you love me, I want be with you, to stay close to you, Gaara I love you so much." Kiba kissed Gaara's scar on his forehead.

"I love you Gaara."

Gaara's thoughts started whirrling in different directions making him feel dizzy. He started to struggle, pulling Kiba's hands off of him and switching their position again.

He couldn't believe Kiba had just said that, he didn't believe anyone would ever say that to him. Gaara could hear his heart pouding in his ears. He was already breathing heavily. He stared at Kiba with this burning gaze then lowered himself to whisper in his ear. "Say it again."

"I..I love you..Gaara." Kiba shivered as Gaara's warm breath tickled his ear.

He whispered in his ear again. "I love you too Kiba." He kissed Kiba then, pouring all the feelings he had for the brunette there. Gaara's gripped loosened and Kiba wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and tangles him fingers in his wild red hair.

Gaara's hands traveled under Kiba's shirt, tracing the muscles on his stomach his other hand leading up to tease his left nipple.

Kiba ended the kiss and roughly pushed the red head so he could remove both of their shirts. After fumbling and failed tries because of their sextoxicated brains Gaara finally sits up slightly and takes off his shirt and throws it somewhere behind him. He went after Kiba's shirt and jacket next.

Kiba grasped Gaara's hands before he could get the shirt off and kisses him lovingly. Gaara kisses his back and he closes his eyes at the sensation.

Kiba slowly removed his shirt and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Every caress, touch, and kiss making Gaara shudder. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Kiba licks his bottom lip, asking for enterence. Gaara gladly opened for him. Gaara's tongue quickly invaded his moist cavern and Kiba's soon joined in to play.

Kiba's hands roamed and touched Gaara's skin, tracing the muscles under the skin. Gaara breaks the kiss to let his mouth roam lower. He wanted to explore his lover's body as he kissed, nipped, and sucked on Kiba's neck, leaving marks.

Kiba tilted his head, give Gaara more room to explore while he played with the button of Gaara's pants.

The red head leaned back and smirk slightly as he admired his work on Kiba's neck and chest while Kiba layed there, panting and sweating for him. Kiba thread his finger's through red hair and kissed up Gaara's jaw line, slowly working his way to his lips. It drove Gaara wild. As revenge Gaara ground himself against Kiba then quickly tried to remove his pant.

Kiba placed his hand on the red head's bare chest to try to slow him down a bit but trailed his nails down and left red marks, he switched their position again and ravaged Gaara's mouth. If this kept up they were both going to be sore in the morning.

Gaara tried to force himself to calm down and breath slowly through his nose. Though it was hard to when he felt the wonderful sting on his chest. The old technic worked but only slightly, the straining arousal in his pant's were proof of that.

The kiss deepend as he slipped his tongue into the beast mimicer's hot mouth. Pushing as far into him as possible and tasting the sweet wet cavern that he had long ago claimed with much fevor.

* * *

I know its not alot but its all i could dig up from me and my friend finish it and the next chp will be a flashback about there date that lead to them doing 'IT' LOL but i will finish it byby my loves i no its not alot of word but i like reviews the next chp will be out B4 my b-day i love you all!!


End file.
